


Family

by themistrollsin



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renee loves watching her husband and their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 Song - Baby Mine - Dumbo

Renee rolls over and glances at the clock. When she sees the time, she’s surprised that she hasn’t heard Hagen yet. As she rolls onto her back, she hears soft murmuring from the baby monitor. She can’t hide her smile at the sound of Dean talking to their three-month old daughter. How hadn’t she heard Hagen wake up though? For that matter, how hadn’t she felt Dean climbing out of bed?

Renee slides out of bed and makes her way to Hagen’s bedroom. She leans against the doorjamb, smiling at the sight of her husband rocking their daughter as he feeds her. It’s a sight she doesn’t think she’ll ever get tired of seeing. She moves into the room and over to the chair, resting her hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“I didn’t even hear her,” she says.

Dean smiles up at her. “Clearly,” he replies. “You were out. She hadn’t been crying loud when I got to her. I just didn’t want her to wake you.”

“The internal clock woke me up because this is around her normal time.” She leans down and kisses Dean’s forehead. “Want me to take her?”

“No, I got her. You go back to bed.”

“Okay.” She steps back, taking the sight in one last time before she makes her way back to her bedroom.


End file.
